lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Help/Compatibility with other mods
The Lord of the Rings Mod is a great mod by iteself, but, because it is a Forge mod, an obvious question arises; with which other mods does this mod work? This page gives you an incomplete list of mods that work and don't work (or partially work) with the latest version of the LotR mod. Mods that don't work The following mods do not work at all with the Lord of the Rings mod. These are mods that generally crash the game, or inactivate a vital gameplay mechanic: *VoxelMap: Causes incorrect grass colours and snow/ice generating where it shouldn't. *The Aether: Causes the game to crash (at least in older versions). *ICBM: does not allow game to load properly. Mods that partially work The mods in this list will work with the Lord of the Rings mod, although they cause glitches or provide reduced functionality. They do not crash the game: *OptiFine: Will generally cause various texture glitches (map, water, textures, sky, etc). It's highly recommended to use FastCraft instead. *Not Enough Items: Recipes on the LotR mod's crafting tables don't show up. *GLSL Shaders: Works fine with the Lord of the Rings Mod, but is incompatible with FastCraft *Construction Mod: Compatible, but you can't save builds with stuff from this awesome mod. *Hostile worlds will not invade (not to be confused with ME faction invasions) ME *Metallurgy 4 mithril cannot be used as LotR mithril (although that would make mithril far too easy to find, don't change it.) *ExtraTiC: Metallurgy 4 and Tinkers Construct bronze aren't the same as LotR bronze, although LotR copper and tin can be used to make Metallurgy bronze. *MorePlayerModels: Compatible, with full access to all NPC models. Hobbit models show weird graphics, eye position not right. Mods that work fine Mods in the following list work perfectly well in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings mod: *FastCraft: Compatible, and in fact highly recommended for increasing performance. *Archimedes' Ships and Boats: Compatible. *Journeymap: Compatible. *Balkon's Weapon Mod: Compatible. *DamageIndicators: Compatible. *Hardcore End Expansion: Compatible. *Mo'Creatures: Compatible, note that Mo'Creatures mobs don't spawn in Middle-Earth. *Rei's Minimap: Compatible. *TooManyItems: Compatible. *Twilight Forest: Compatible. *Bibliocraft: Compatible. *Buildcraft: Compatible, although this has not been fully tested. *Better Dungeons: Compatible, castles don't spawn in Middle-Earth on default, but can be made to in the config. *AssassinCraft: Compatible *Witchery: compatible but needs diamonds which cannot be found in ME *Flans mod: compatible *Rival Rebels: compatible *Minions: compatible *Tinker's Construct: compatible Mods that Need Config Changes *Better Dungeons: Compatible, castles don't spawn in Middle-Earth on default, but can be made to in the config. *Mo'Creatures: Compatible, note that Mo'Creatures mobs don't spawn in Middle-Earth, so config changes may be needed. *AvP mod has a few id conflicts that can be changed and AvP mobs won't fight LOTR mobs *Galacticraft works with the Lotr mod but config changes are necessary to prevent galacticraft ores from spawning in Middle-Earth Mods that Need Add-Ons to make Function at Full Awesomeness *Mo'Creatures: Compatible, note that Mo'Creatures mobs don't spawn in Middle-Earth, so an add-on may need to be created to make them spawn. *Not Enough Items: Recipes on the LotR mod's crafting tables don't show up. It has been stated by Mevans himself that he would like someone to create an add-on for this mod, so that it can be used. Please add more to the following lists as you learn more about the mod. Category:Tech Support Category:Browse